Le Consultant et le Militaire
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS MorMor. Langage cru, violence. Le patron est d'humeur morose depuis que les frères Holmes ont fait capoter ses plans... post Reichenbach Fall.


_J'ai repiqué dans le MorMor... OS que je dédie à Exces qui m'a tant fait aimer ça ^^_

* * *

**Le Consultant et le Militaire**

Moriarty leva les paupières et son point de vue se matérialisa sur les muscles huileux de sueur de Moran qui testait une série d'armes sur la table de la suite.

Le militaire déchu savait juger une arme comme personne ; sa fiabilité, ses points faibles ; son jugement valait consentement ou destruction.

Le consultant criminel n'y pigeait rien aux armes ni à leur fonctionnement ; il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de les étudier non plus, il laissait ça à d'autres.

Jim monta la jambe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

"Magne un peu, Moran." lâcha-t-il histoire de faire démarrer la tension.

Moran se contenta de mâchouiller le bout de l'allumette qu'il tenait serrée entre ses dents et de balancer un regard peu éloquent au patron.

"Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas faire un tour en attendant ?"

Moriarty ramena sa jambe et y appuya ses coudes.

"Parce que, de toute évidence, j'ai envie de te regarder faire."

Moran leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis il continua sa valse, testant chaque arme séparément.

"Pourquoi, à ton avis, Moran, t'ai-je choisi parmi tous les autres ?"

Ca y est ! il ne manquait plus que ça : le patron était d'humeur à ce qu'on lui fasse la conversation et Moran préférait que tout s'opère dans le silence et à l'abri des regards... au lieu de cela, il avait le patron sur le dos...

"Pour ma belle gueule."

Un rire secoua les épaules du consultant criminel.

"Tu t'es vu ? avec ton nez cassé ? hein ?"

"Ouais. Paraît que ça me donne du charme."

Nouveau rire depuis le fauteuil.

"Celui qui t'a dit ça voulait juste tirer son coup."

"C'était une femme, patron."

"Je le sais, idiot. Avancer pareil argument ne peut naître que dans un cerveau féminin. Car les cerveaux ont un sexe..."

"Vous pensez encore à cette Irène ?"

"Qui ?"

Moran lâcha l'arme et se tourna vers le boss.

"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot fini. Vos petits jeux, vos grimaces, je les connais par coeur."

"... et bientôt tu viendras me dire que tu sais lire dans mes pensées."

"Ne déformez pas mes propos, patron."

"Celle dont tu parles était trop avisée pour toi, Moran. Et pas suffisamment pour moi. Tu vois où se situe le problème ?"

"Il y a surtout que vous préférez que vos partenaires aient plus de matos entre les jambes."

"Comment empêcher une femme d'être sinueuse si on la veut avec un minimum d'intelligence ? hein ?"

Il se leva et se servit un scotch.

"Tu vois, toi, par exemple..."

"... par exemple..." répéta Moran presque machinalement.

"... oui, ne te sens pas unique ou irremplaçable, Seb."

Ah ! il y avait un mieux...

Le colonel fit claquer le chargeur tandis que Moriarty grinça des dents.

"La dernière fois que vous avez bu, ça s'est mal terminé."

"Tu veux dire... pour toi ou pour moi ?"

Il était en mode _totally play _là... et Moran souriait malgré son agacement.

"Pour les deux."

"Je t'ai pété le nez, Moran."

"Vous aviez rusé pour y parvenir."

"On utilise les armes qu'offre la nature, au mieux on les améliore si l'on peut."

"Je vous ai brisé quelques côtes."

Moriarty jaugeait ses glaçons au fond du verre, les faisant tourner sur eux-mêmes.

"Je ne t'en ai même pas voulu." admit-il, un peu chagriné.

"Je me suis félicité de ne pas vous avoir plus abimé que ça." lâcha Moran.

"Ca m'a changé de la lutte contre Sherlock."

"Vous y pensez encore ? à votre joujou cassé ?"

"Il est dans le genre increvable aussi, celui-là. Mais j'avoue y avoir trouvé une certaine satisfaction... voir ce _poor Johnny Boy _aussi larmoyant qu'une fontaine de Milan sur la pseudo-tombe... ça valait son prix."

"Donc tout ce matos c'est pour achever Holmes ?"

"Depuis quand t'es-tu mis aux déductions, Colonel ? elles sont foireuses, toutes. TOUTES !"

"Ca va, ne vous énervez pas..."

Le verre vint s'écraser contre le mur voisin.

Moran ne broncha pas. Il était habitué aux humeurs yoyo de son bien-aimé patron. D'ailleurs, lui seul avait le don de le supporter.

"Ne me dis jamais ce que j'ai à faire ou non. Pigé, Moran ?"

"L'alcool ne vous réussit vraiment pas..." soupira l'ex-gradé.

Soudain, Moriarty se jeta sur Moran, agrippant son dos solide, nouant ses fines jambes autour de celles, musclées et dures, de son bras droit.

Moriarty frappait comme une fillette, c'en était ridicule. Et il était parvenu à lui casser le nez uniquement par une entourloupe de son cru !

Il sentait à peine les coups du criminel.

Foutaise... le patron avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même depuis que son dernier plan avait foiré...

Moran fit plusieurs pas en arrière, Moriarty toujours agrippé à lui et l'écrasa façon insecte contre le mur.

"MORAN ! BORDELDEMERDE !"

"L'armée c'est con mais ça sert à quelque chose." lâcha Moran.

Le patron avait besoin de défouloirs à répétition depuis la pseudo-chute de Holmes, ce dernier l'ayant surpassé en un sens... Moran avait beau lui répéter que non, le petit Irlandais l'avait mauvaise et Holmes lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Moran enfonça son coude dans l'estomac de Jim, ce qui eut le mérite de faire ressortir direct le scotch ingurgité.

Il regardait le jeune Irlandais à terre, souillant la moquette de la suite.

"Il va falloir vous ressaisir, patron. Et pour les armes, vous pouvez commander 12 HK33 SG1."

Le patron s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la chemise.

Puis il se releva au moment où Moran prit la poignée de porte en main. Une pirouette... il fallait au moins une pirouette pour qu'il continue de croire en lui...

"Tu sais quoi, Moran ? je préfère encore quand on baise. Au moins ça te permet de limiter ton débit de conneries."

FIN.


End file.
